1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a toy, and more particularly to a circular top adapted to be sailed in the air in an aerodynamic manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of flying toys known in the art, these having many different configurations. Some of these devices are designed with a circular plate formed generally with a convexed dome, and very often include an inwardly curved edge so as to be gripped by the hand or by most of the fingers. The operator thereof must throw the device with a particular side-arm motion in order to impart a sailing or flying action. This type of flying toy has a diameter of approximately six to twelve inches and requires the operator to use a considerable amount of force to generate a rotational speed to aid in the flight pattern. An example of such a toy which is well known in the art is marketed under the trademark "Frisbee".